Cookies!!
by lilWolvie
Summary: Wolverine is scrounging around looking for cookies. Why? I don’t know but he thinks of an odd way to get some. Can anyone find out about his little secret? Chp.2 Posted! Now Wolvie's not allowed to have cookies and he wants some now!!
1. Cookies!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men! I wish I did that is true but I have issues, ok so there!  
Authors note: This is my little story I cooked up and I thought up the idea when I was really bored one day and this was the result. Enjoy!  
Summary: Wolverine is scrounging around looking for cookies. Why? I don't know but he thinks of an odd way to get some. I guess he just likes cookies?! Can anyone discover his little secret? Find out!  
  
  
Cookies!!!  
  
Around 12 in the afternoon on Saturday, Rogue went into the kitchen because she heard some loud banging noises. She had been studying in the rec room when she heard the noises. As she got into the kitchen she saw Logan digging furiously through the cupboards. He whipped his head around when he heard Rogue come in. She gave him an odd look and he snarled back at her.  
  
"Whadda ya want?!"  
  
"Nothin' ah was just studyin' when ah heard all this bangin'!"  
  
Logan grunted as Rogue stood there with her arms crossed. He got on his hands and knees and began foraging again.   
  
With his head buried in the cupboards he growled "I'm just lookin' fer somethin' ta eat!"  
  
Rogue looked at him again and rolled her eyes "Well, ya don't have ta tear the place up! There's some fruit on the counter ya know!?"  
  
He stopped for a moment then stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I don't want fruit! I ant cookies!!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes again "Yeah whatever!" She started to walk out of the kitchen "Well you could just go down to the store an' get some"  
  
Logan picked up some of the things he knocked on the floor and shoved them back in the cupboards. " I would, but I'm broke"  
  
Rogue sighed and turned back into the kitchen to help him pick up his mess.  
  
All of a sudden he stood up and paused for a moment. Rogue ignored him and continued picking up. Then Logan grabbed a brown paper bag off the floor and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right back!" He called as he ran out the door.  
  
"Hey wait! You're gonna leave me to clean up this mess?!"   
  
He didn't answer her so she just finished cleaning up, figuring she'd have to do it later anyway.  
  
About an hour later Rogue was sitting in the rec room watching t.v. when Logan burst in the door. He walked in the room with a box of cookies in his hand and sat down on the couch. He curled his lip in a wicked smile and started scarfing down the cookies.  
  
Rogue stared at him "Where'd ya get those from?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Logan looked up sheepishly "No where" he replied, mouth full of cookies.  
  
"Well, can ah have some?"  
  
Logan possessively hugged the cookie box "Get yer own!"  
  
Rogue made a face at him "Fine!..Well ah'm the one who cleaned up your mess!"  
  
He grunted and tossed a few cookies at her "Here!"  
They sat watching t.v. and eating cookies for awhile but Logan wouldn't share anymore with Rogue.  
  
A little later Beast came in through the rec room "Ooooh! Cookies!" he said as he sat on the couch next to Logan.  
  
Wolverine looked up and gave him an evil stare. "You ain't gettin' any Tubby!" he yelled as he took his cookies and ran up to his room.  
  
Wolverine didn't come back downstairs until dinner time. Everyone was sitting around watching the news. The news anchor was talking about a convenience store robbery. "Earlier today around 12:30 at a local Food Mart in Bayville a man entered the store with a paper bag over his head and stole a box of cookies!, This man was not very tall but well built and he had metal knives or something in his hand. The people at the store believe that maybe a mental patient had escaped but there were no reports from any of the local mental hospitals"  
  
Everyone in the rec room gasped and looked over at Logan who had cookie crumbs all over his face and was grinning sheepishly. Rogue's eyes went wide and she got up and walked towards Logan.  
  
"Hey,..did you-"   
  
Wolverine cut her off before she could finish her sentence "Yeah,..I did notice how you cleaned up the kitchen, thanks" He started to fidget nervously "Well...I'm not really hungry for dinner so..see you later" He said as he dashed up to his room.  
  
All the others in the rec room sat there dumbfounded after seeing the news. Rogue laughed a little and started walking into the dining room to go eat. As she sat down at the table she said to herself "So that's where he got the cookies"   
Author's Note: Well i hope u liked it, I may write another chapter if I get enough reviews from people who want me to. well buh byez for now! *BAMF!* 


	2. "I SMELL COOKIES!"

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men! (like i haven't heard that one before!) This is sooooo sad, now i have to disappoint myself and argue that i do not own them, boo hoo! Meanies! Grrr!*SNIKT!* (slices at computer) Oooops!  
Authors Note: Ummmm...well not many people said they wanted another chapter to 'Cookies!!' but one person that I know of so far has and I am granting that wish,soooo..here's the next chap. hope u likey!  
Summary:   
  
  
  
Wolverine was wandering around the mansion grunting and growling and he looked miserable. No one was willing to go up to him and ask him what was the matter. No one wanted to or no one was that stupid!   
  
Kurt and Spyke were in the kitchen just hanging around as they saw Logan stalk past the door. Spyke just looked at Kurt and smiled.  
  
"Vhat is it man? Vhat are you smiling like that for?" Kurt asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hmmm.." Evan said rubbing his chin "I just got the craziest idea!"  
  
Kurt sighed "Uh oh! Vhat is this idea exactly?"  
  
"Well...ya know how Rogue told us that Wolverine was going nuts over cookies the other day?"  
  
"Ya????" Kurt was getting worried now.  
  
"The Prof. found out about his little cookie theft and told him that he wouldn't be able to have cookies for like a week man!"   
  
Kurt was slightly confused "Ya sooo???"  
  
"So, that's why the guy's so miserable and I was thinking, it would be pretty funny if we tortured him by buying some cookies and then running around the mansion spreading the scent everywhere and then we'd hide the evidence!" Evan smirked.  
  
"Vhat?! Are you crazy?!! That's so stupid man! He'd kill us the first chance he got!"  
  
Evan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry man! We will give him some cookies eventually, but he'll be so happy to get 'em in the end that he won't really care we tortured him first!"  
  
"Uhh..I don't know Evan?"   
  
"What's the matter Kurt?...Are ya chicken?!!" Evan taunted him.  
  
Kurt finally gave up. "Alright! Alright man! I'll do it!"  
  
"Great!" Evan smiled devilishly and then told Kurt to 'port them to the store.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Wolverine continued to stalk around the mansion grumbling. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. He looked at it and grumbled, "Grrr..why do I have ta eat this junk, what's so wrong about havin' a few cookies?" He took a bite from the granola bar and spat it out, cursing loudly. "Ouch! What the hell was that?! I nearly broke a tooth! This flamin' thing's as hard as a rock!!" He took the remaining piece of the bar in his hand and threw it.   
  
All of a sudden *SMASH!* Wolverine turned around to see that the bar he threw smashed into the window above the sink. "Oops!" He looked around to see that no one else was there and ran out of the room. He walked into the rec room and sat down on the couch, pretending that nothing happened.  
  
Kurt and Evan soon returned from their little trip to the store. Evan tossed Kurt a bag of cookies. "Vhat do you vhant me to do vith this?"  
  
" 'Port around the mansion and dump cookie crumbs around to leave a scent!"  
  
"Ohh, yeah okay!" Kurt nodded and *BAMFED!* away leaving a cloud of brimstone behind.  
  
Evan looked around for Logan. He saw him on the couch watching some cooking show.  
"It figures" Evan said quietly to himself, "He can't have cookies so he watches people makin' them on t.v." He couldn't help laughing to himself.  
  
Just then, *BAMF!* Kurt popped in behind him. Evan turned around, "Jeeze man! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry!"  
  
They both looked at Logan making sure he didn't hear them. He was staring off into space looking at the t.v. and probably thinking about cookies. Evan turned back to look at Kurt.  
  
"Did you leave crumbs all over the place?"  
  
"Yeah man, vhat do ve do now?"  
  
Evan smiled, "Just wait."  
  
The cooking show ended and Logan yawned and turned off the t.v. He stood up and sniffed. "Hmm...cookies" A feral grin came over his face as he started dashing around the mansion following the scent of the cookies.  
  
Kurt and Evan started to laugh and Kurt 'ported them to Evan's room as Wolverine came near them.  
  
Wolverine sniffed around under the couch, in the rec room, the kitchen, everywhere, but he found no cookies. "Grrrrrrrr...where the hell are they?!!!" He was getting very frustrated by now. He found the scent of cookies going into Evan's room. "Hmmm..I bet I know where the cookies are!" He whispered as he stalked toward the room.  
  
Evan and Kurt were sitting on the floor laughing like mad when Wolverine burst through the door. They stopped and scrambled to their feet.   
"Uh Oh!" They said in unison.  
  
*SNIKT!* "Grrrrrrr! Alright, where's the cookies?!! I know ya got 'em, Elf? Porcupine?"  
  
"You better give him the cookies Evan, he looks rabid or something!" Kurt said nervously.  
  
Wolverine was growing impatient. "Grrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"Ok! Ok man, I got 'em right here!" Evan reached under the bed and pulled out the cookies. He tossed them to Logan and backed away slowly.  
  
Logan shoved some of the cookies in his mouth and then looked at Evan and Kurt. He stared them down and Kurt was wondering if he was angry. "Umm..Wolverine, you're not mad we hid the cookies from you or anything like that, right??"  
  
He growled and then started walking toward the door. Kurt and Evan both took a deep breath and sighed. Wolverine turned around just before he was about to go out the door. "Yep!"   
  
Evan and Kurt looked in horror as Wolverine started chasing them. Kurt *BAMFED!* away quickly, leaving Evan behind. "Kurt?!! You jerk man!" Spyke turned around and Wolverine was standing right above him.   
  
"Boo!"  
Evan jumped up, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He dashed out the door dodging Wolverine and continued down the stairs.   
  
Wolverine chased them for awhile to scare the crap out of 'em and then went into his room proudly and sat on his bed eating the rest of the cookies. "That'll show 'em" He said to himself. "Little twerps!"  
  
  
The next morning around 4am, Logan thought he'd have a little more fun with Evan and Kurt. He went quietly into their rooms and shouted, "Up an' at 'em boys!" Evan and Kurt both fell out of bed at the sound of his voice and then stumbled to their feet.   
"Vas? Vhat is going on?"  
  
"Yeah man, it's not time for school yet, and it's Saturday!"  
  
"It's payback time boys!" Logan smiled, "Get inta yer gear and head in ta the Danger Room, we're havin' an extra early session."  
  
Kurt and Spyke both groaned.  
  
"Come on MOVE IT!" Logan smirked as he watched Nightcrawler and Spyke slowly walk toward the Danger Room.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it, I think? Unless u want to know what happens during the session or something, maybe i'll write more! but ya gotta let me know! Gimme some ideas! ok well hope u thought that was funny! *BAMF!* 


End file.
